Just A Girl
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: Goten is a girl, Trunks is a boy, after Goku and Chi Chi's death Goten has nothing to do but live at CC. What could happen to their life-long friendship...could it be an even better one? (changed summary)completed
1. Default Chapter

Just A Girl Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: She owns nothing, *all fingers point to HVL* HVL- Thanks *eye roll*  
  
Ded/Ack- I dedicate this story to all those who believe that Vegeta's blood and Goku's blood should be fused together. (it might sound weird now but just read further) And thanks to all those who take the time to review!!! *************************************************************  
  
Summary: Before Goku had let Chi Chi, he made her promise to name their son Goten. Goku was so sure it would be another boy. Gohan was looking forward to a baby brother, but a sweet little girl had poked her head into the world and smiled. She captivated everyone with that smile. Chi Chi upheld her promise and named her Goten, and Goten was treated just like a boy, she fought with her big brother, sometimes she sparred with Vegeta, but everyday she created mischief with her best friend Trunks. Now 14 years after she was born, the whole world is changing, she is developing, and having strange emotions. Trunks just keeps going through girlfriend after girlfriend. And Goten was just the girl Trunks hung out with.But, their feelings for each other have taken a wicked twist, one that was never supposed to have. What will become of the duo of terror? *************************************************************  
  
I know it's short, but what can you expect from a prologue? See!!! Review, please. - Hieiz-Vegetaz-Luver 


	2. Eww! A Dress!

Just A Girl Chapter 1: Eww!!!! A Dress!!!! *************************************************************  
  
"Here Goten, I bought you some clothes to wear to Bulma's party." Chi Chi said and handed her young daughter a box. "Thanks mom." She said and ran to her room to get ready. "Now, what will I wear?" Chi Chi asked herself as she walked to her room and started looking through her closet. She was half- way through when she heard Goten come down the stairs.  
  
"Honey, let me see you." She said as Goten tried to slip past her. "Ok." Said Goten in defeat. Goten pulled the hood to her sweater over her hair and sunk her hands deeper into her pockets. "Oh my! Goten Son, you will not go to the party dressed like that!" Chi Chi objected. Goten had on the new dress Chi Chi had bought for her, red with black trimming and a small slip up to her knee so she could walk, it had a high collar and no sleeves, the last thing Chi Chi wanted was for perverted men to look down her 14 year old daughter's dress. It was a very cute dress indeed, but Goten had slipped on a pair of baggy pants under the skirt of the dress, and put a black hooded sweater over the top.  
  
"Honey, that is just ridiculous, now go up there and take it off, you will wear that dress or you will stay here with a baby-sitter." "Fine." Goten dragged herself back up stairs, the last thing she wanted was her mother to tell Trunks that she chickened out and was at home with a baby-sitter.  
  
"Can I please bring the sweater, incase it gets cold?" she asked, she hated dresses, and she did not want to let Trunks see her in a dress, oh the humiliation!!! "Fine, but you can't put it on until Bulma sees it." Chi Chi said picking out a dress from the closet. Goten slipped her jacket and a pair of pants into her backpack, her goal was to try and get it on without letting Trunks see it.  
  
"Mom, I'm ready!" she shouted up. "Two more minutes." Chi Chi said applying a small amount of lipstick. "Doesn't that mean two more hours?" Goten muttered. "Ready." Chi Chi gasped as she ran into the kitchen. She was wearing a black dress that skimmed her ankles, every movement caught the light and reflected it back, thanks to the small beads carefully sown on. The dress was loose, yet showed her figuring. The neckline was low and hung from her shoulders by thin straps. She looked beautiful, which would explain why it was Goku's favorite dress, and why she never wore it until now.  
  
"How's this?" she asked spinning around. "You look great mom." Goten assured. "Good...no time to change...must leave." Chi Chi panted. Chi Chi grabbed the keys and they both got into the car. Goten buckled her seat belt, to put it politely, her mom drove like a bat out of hell. Chi Chi turned the key and in seconds they were already headed towards 80m/h. *************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta! Stop eating all the food!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta just grunted and slipped another sandwich into his mouth. "Trunks, can you please escort your father away from the food before I kill him?" Bulma asked Trunk, exasperated and trying to put the finishing touches to, well, everything. There were so many things to do and keeping Vegeta away from the food was not on her 'To Do' list.  
  
"How?" Trunks muttered as he walked up to his father. "I'm leaving." Vegeta growled and walked away. "That was easy." Trunks said and shrugged. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Trunks called out. "Thanks hon." Bulma said in relief.  
  
"Hey Krillen." Trunks said as he opened the door. "Hey kid, how have you been?" Krillen grinned. "Good." Trunks said and let them in. "Hello 18." Trunks said politely. 18 smiled and went inside. "Hi Trunks." Marron said sweetly." Marron was a few years younger than Trunks, but she didn't care, she still thought he was the cutest thing that could ever walk the face of the earth. Trunks did care, "Hi, I have to help my mom." He said and walked away, fast.  
  
"Can I help mom?" he asked. "Sure hon, just, go entertain, or something." Bulma said hurriedly. "Actually, go answer the door." She said when the doorbell rang a second time.  
  
'Please don't let trunks answer the door!' Goten crossed her fingers. She watched the doorknob turn, the door slowly creep open, and there stood Trunks. 'Damn! Thanks a lot Dende, what did I do to you?' Goten was going to kill that little green god.  
  
Trunks just stared, it was a girl, and she looked like Goten, but she was wearing a dress. "Hey Trunks." Goten smiled. "Goten?" Trunks asked. "Yeah." Goten nodded, she needed to get upstairs and cover herself up.  
  
"Oh my god!!!! Goten, you're wearing a dress!! You look like a girl!" Trunks laughed. "Shut-up." Goten growled and pushed past him. She had to find Bulma, so she could slip into her jeans.  
  
"Hello Chi Chi, you look good this evening." Trunks said and let her in. "So do you, where's your mother?" she asked," I think I should help her out." Chi Chi understood how Bulma must've been feeling, been there, done that. "She was in the kitchen..." Trunks said as Chi Chi hurried over.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Goten said. "Hey Goten." Bulma said without looking up. "Doesn't she look adorable?" Chi Chi asked walking up behind her. Bulma looked up, her eyes got really big, "Oh my! You look so pretty Goten." She exclaimed loudly. A little too loudly for Goten's liking because she felt like everyone had turned around and were now staring at her. "I'm cold." She muttered and clutched her backpack to her chest as she ran up to the bathroom.  
  
As she ran down the hall she bumped into a brick-wall. "Ow." She said and looked up. "Sorry Vegeta." She mumbled. Vegeta just looked at her, she looked back up at him and noticed something different in his eyes. He had a look that said he knew something, and didn't like it. It was kind of like he was trying to tell people the world was coming to an end and that no one could stop it. She turned away and ran into the closest room, which just so happened to be Trunks' room. She sighed and quickly slipped on the jeans and pulled the sweater over her head. *****************************Back to the party******************  
  
"Done!" Bulma cried, she had finished and now she could join the party. "All right, everyone, change of plans." She announced. "WE will be moving the party to the indoor pool. Don't worry, there are plenty of extra suits and it is heated." She grinned, it was so perfect.  
  
Everyone cheered as they gathered up all the food and brought it to the pool. The pool was huge, about the size of two Olympic sized pools. Not to mention the Jacuzzi, which was the size of a regular pool. "Wow." Krillen said. "Someone is coming." Trunks said and went to the door. "Ok, now everyone, the changing rooms are over there, I will start handing out the suits. Steam rooms are on the left, tanning rooms are on the right." Bulma instructed.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Trunks greeted. "Hi kid." Gohan said. "I hope your mom won't mind that if I bring over a few people." Gohan said politely. "She might not even notice." Trunks answered, there were a lot of people as it was. "How could you not notice him?" Videl asked and pointed to Piccolo. Piccolo just shot her a glare, "I didn't want to come over anyway." He growled. "Come on in, my had a sudden change of plans, I guess she needed a good swim." Trunks said and pointed in the direction of the pool.  
  
"Hey, where is the food?" Goten asked as she finally wandered downstairs after cooling off. "Hey Goten, over here." Trunks called out. He, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo were headed to the pool. "Hey Gohan." Goten yelled happily and ran over to him. "How's your girlfriend?" Goten teased. "Don't start with that." Gohan warned. "Pretty soon you're going to have a girlfriend" he added. Goten just looked at him for a moment and punched him in the stomach. "Oof." Gohan bent over to catch his breathe. "I'm a girl, I think you would know that, I am your sister." Goten shouted.  
  
"Calm down, I meant you would have a boyfriend, Trunks already had a few girlfriends, when will you think about dating?" Gohan asked, she acted so much like a boy, it was an honest mistake, and she didn't have to punch him. "No way." She objected. "Where's the food?" she asked rubbing her stomach. "Pool." Gohan said. "Race you." Goten said and took off. "You had a head start." Gohan objected and started after her. Goten was exactly like Goku when it came to food, she even ate more that Gohan.  
  
"You guys go ahead to the pool, I have some stuff to do." Trunks said and went up to his bedroom. "Where is the pool?" Videl asked, but Trunks didn't pay any attention. "We'll just follow everyone's ki trace." Piccolo and headed off in the direction that everyone else had gone. *************************************************************  
  
"I'm gonna win!" Goten shouted as she ran down the hall towards the pool. "No you won't" Gohan objected as he chased after her. Bam!!! "Ow." Goten said, she had run into Vegeta for the second time that night. "Watch it." He snarled and continued on. "Sorry." She mumbled. She walked into the pool room to find Gohan eating what she should have been eating. 'Darn!' she thought. 'Stupid Vegeta! Why can't he watch where he's going?' she pouted and started eating. *************************************************************  
  
Trunks opened his window and flew off. He needed to get out, he knew he had only a matter of minutes before his girlfriend arrived. Bulma had made him invite her; she wanted to introduce her to everyone else. Right now Trunks was beginning to think it was a very bad idea. He was thinking about Goten in that red dress, and he was thinking that he didn't want Goten to meet Charolette. He didn't know why, but he was thinking about breaking up with her. And he didn't want to think of any other girl than Goten.  
  
'Since when did I think of Goten as a girl?' Trunks asked himself. Goten was his best buddy, they were almost like brothers, the only time he realized Goten was a girl, other than tonight, was when they had fused together. They were only little, but that was one of the creepiest experiences of his life, and both of them swore never to remember that moment again. Trunks landed next to his father's GR and was contemplating on whether or not to knock, when Vegeta opened the door.  
  
"Your girlfriend is here." He said and shut the GR off. It was time to go swimming and cool off. He hated it that all those people were in his pool, at the specific time he was supposed to be swimming. 'I swear that woman does it to piss me off.' Vegeta thought and pushed past Trunks.  
  
'Yay!' Trunks thought with sarcasm. 'Dende, I will kill you.' He threatened. *********************On The Look-out**************************  
  
"Dende, what are you doing?" Mr. Popo asked. "I'm leaving." Dende answered as he finished getting all his stuff together. "Where are you going?" Mr. Popo asked. "I can't tell you because Trunks and Goten could beat it out of you." Dende said truthfully. "All I know is that I did nothing, and now both Trunks and Goten are planning my demise." Dende said and levitated to the edge. "I'll be back, in a few years, that will give them enough time to cool off, especially Goten, I really do not want to mess with the daughter of Chi Chi, and I don't care how much she is like Goku." Dende said and flew off. *************************************************************  
  
(Continues to chapter 2) *************************************************************  
  
Ok, first I need reviews, and suggestions or corrections. I'll even take flames for all I care. But, I'm kinda running out of ideas for tonight, and what better than to get ideas from the readers? So tell me if you like it or not, and for the love of Dende, why!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. It Keeps Getting Better And Better

Just A Girl Chapter2: Heat Stroke? Or Something More Dangerous? *************************************************************  
  
Gohan started in on his fifth plate, with Goten right next to him. A shadow loomed over him, he gulped and turned around slowly. "Hi mom." He said flashing the 'Son grin'. "Gohan Son! I taught you better manners than to run into a room without greeting anyone, especially your own mother, and just stuffing your mouth." Chi Chi screeched. Everyone winced and stropped. That yell could stop a group of fifty sayains dead it their tracks on their way to a table full of food. And it took its toll on Gohan. 'Ow' he mentally winced.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I just couldn't let Goten beat me, you know she would eat all the food, and my, what a lovely dress." Gohan explained. The best way through a woman's temper was through a compliment. "Your father liked it too." Chi Chi looked lost. Gohan felt saddened, he got up and hugged his mother. Goku had died during the fight with Cell, was brought back to defeat Buu, but his heart disease had returned from all the stress his body was put through, he had died and they had tried to bring him back, but Goku had been brought back so many times it wasn't possible, King Kai had informed them that Goku was well and happy with his new job. They had made him into one of the angels.  
  
Chi Chi and Gohan were the only ones who shared that amount of loss, Goten loved her father very much, and she wished every day he was here, but she never really knew him. Gohan had brought her up with the best of his knowledge, her mother had taught her how to be a proper young lady, which Goten chose not to do, and Vegeta had trained her and Trunks to the best of his ability. Goten had her father's compassion, but Vegeta's aggression.  
  
Goten had considered Gohan her 'father figure' and she would never say it out-loud but she thought very highly of Vegeta also, and looked up to him. Bulma was like an aunt, and Trunks was her best friend in the whole universe. They shared a very close relationship. *************************************************************  
  
Goten finished eating and went to a changing room. Inside she found a black one-piece, green swimming trunks and a very nice black T- shirt. She slipped into the bathing suit, but not liking to wear things that were so close to her body, she also pulled on the shorts and shirt. The shirt was the softest she had ever felt, it was just black, but it fit just right, baggy, but not so much that it got in the way. Taking no heed as to who the clothes belonged to, she walked out and jumped into the edge farthest from all the people. *************************************************************  
  
"Hey Charolette." Trunks greeted. 'What am I gonna do?' he wondered. "Hi." She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss, but Trunks turned his head and she only caught his cheek. "I thought you invited me to a party?" she asked, she was definitely dressed for a party, black hip-huggers, a black shirt with a low neck-line with a picture of big red lips. The black she wore matched the eye-liner, which was way too thick, the red lip-stick didn't fully go with the short blond hair, which was growing out into dark brown roots, and her blue eyes.  
  
Trunks realized for the first time, there really wasn't anything special about her, nothing that stood out, she was pretty, but just like everyone else. Trunks found that he wanted to be around someone with a lot more pep. Someone that was beautiful, but didn't even think of herself as cute. Someone who wasn't like all the other girls, someone who Trunks could have real fun with, someone like Goten.  
  
"No, the party is in the pool room." Trunks said and started towards the hall. "Oh, I didn't pack a suit." She objected. "Don't worry, there are plenty." Trunks said and pushed his hand into his pocket when she tried to take it. *************************************************************  
  
"Who stole my clothes?!?!?!" Vegeta's voice bellowed out of the changing room Goten had just come out of. 'Uh, oh.' Goten thought and sank deeper into the pool, hoping he wouldn't see her.  
  
"Vegeta, there are plenty of other clothes you can wear." Bulma gave him a look that said 'Do not yell when there are guests, or you will pay dearly!' Vegeta just growled deep in his throat and grabbed a pair of red trunks. He too went to the part of the pool less occupied, and no one objected. *************************************************************  
  
"The pool is in there." Trunks pointed to the door that Vegeta's voice had come from. "I'm gonna go put on my suit, I'll be back soon to do the introductions." He mumbled and walked away. Charolette knew he was being distant, she just hoped he didn't know about the other guy she was seeing. *************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked slowly up to his room. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was so indulged in his thoughts, he didn't notice the very familiar ki in his room, until he opened the door. Trunks' mouth fell open, after a few seconds his mind registered, "Quit making out on my bed!" he yelled. "Sorry." Gohan mumbled blushing. Videl just looked really guilty and blushed also. They both decided to go back to the party and refrain from any further making outs. *************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was not happy, he was swimming laps furiously and with great speed. It was his favorite shirt, he slept in it every night. (Poor Goten) Goten was trying to stay away from Vegeta and away from everyone else when she noticed the new girl. 'That must be Trunks' girlfriend.' She thought. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to be on a date with Trunks. Blushing she pushed that thought of kissing him away and concentrated on Vegeta's anger and how to avoid it. *************************************************************  
  
"Hey, you must be Charolette." Bulma greeted. "And you must be the famous Bulma Briefs." Charolette said in a high soprano voice. "Well, this is Chi Chi." Bulma pointed to Chi Chi, who was now in a black bathing suit. "We were just going to go over to the tanning rooms, would you like to join us?" Chi Chi asked politely. Chi Chi and Bulma knew they needed to get that girl away from Trunks, the only girl for Trunks was Goten, and they already were trying to come up with ideas to get them together. "Sure. Let me change real quick." Charolette walked into one of the dressing rooms. She chose a tomato red bikini, which only made her eye-liner look thicker and her skin whiter. Bulma winced inside and Chi Chi shook her head for the poor girl. *************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked into the party hoping to slip past Charolette, but he still wanted people to know he was there, so he could have an alibi. Trunks watched his mother, Chi Chi, and Charolette go into one of the tanning rooms and he sighed in relief. "What are you doing?" A gruff voice caught him from behind. "Hi dad." Trunks braced himself and turned around. Vegeta just looked at him for a second then stomped off.  
  
'If Charolette is tanning, then I'll go for a short swim.' He thought and went into one of the changing rooms. "Gohan!" Trunks' voice rang all the way through CC, "Could you both stop making out for at least two minutes?" he was very frustrated and he kept running into...something he didn't. At least it wasn't his parents.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out of the changing room, very red. Everyone looked at them for a few minutes then went back to what they were doing. "Let's swim." Gohan muttered, he had on bright green swimming trunks. "Ok." Videl agreed, she had on a light blue bathing suit, which went perfect with her eyes.  
  
Trunks emerged, seconds later, in blue swimming trunks. He spotted Goten and crept slowly over to her wide open back. "Gotcha!" he yelled and pounced on her. "Hey!" she protested, but it was too late.  
  
That was the cool thing about Goten, she was exactly like a boy. Her and Trunks had so much in common, but totally different personalities. Trunks, inherited his mother's brains, while Goten was more like her father, she wasn't stupid, she just didn't give things too much thought. She wasn't practical, she was imaginative. Trunks was all ways referred to as the brains, but he wasn't geeky. He was voted most popular on his freshman year. Trunks hated school because he was too smart for it, Goten hated school because she wanted to stay home and fight, or watch TV, or just goof- off.  
  
Goten was shy, but she was never afraid to say what she thought. She could be really quiet and then hyperactive. Goten never dated in all her life, most of the boys didn't even look at her, and the ones that did most of the time called her a boy on accident. If she dressed like a girl she was stunning, even when she dressed like a boy she was cute. AS for Trunks, there was no girl that wouldn't fall into a puddle of mud so Trunks could walk on her back and not get dirty.  
  
Every girl thought he was hot, and he knew this so he used it to his advantage. Goten just grinned, she looked so innocent when she looked up at you and gave you that 'Son Grin.'  
  
"It's hot in here." Chi Chi tried to tell Bulma, but the words wouldn't come out, something was definitely wrong, she felt so weak, her skin burned and her thoughts took too long to register, her body couldn't take it, she fainted. "Chi Chi!" Bulma shouted in alarm and her and Charolette carried her out.  
  
"Help!" Charolette cried, she was loosing her grip. "Mom!" Gohan shouted and lifted her up. "Take her to the hospital, she might have heat stroke." Bulma ordered. Gohan nodded and took off. "Wait." Goten shouted and shout out of the pool.  
  
"Trunks, follow them, wait for me in the lobby." Bulma ordered. Trunks didn't need to be told twice as he too took off in the direction of the hospital. "Everyone, can feel free to stay here and enjoy themselves, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Bulma wrapped a towel around her bathing suit. "Vegeta, get out of that pool and dry off, we're going to need to go to the hospital soon." Bulma yelled and ran up to the shower. Vegeta just mumbled something about Kakorot's stupid mate, but got out nonetheless. *************************************************************  
  
"Mom! Come on wake up, you need to be conscious right now." Gohan ordered in a deep voice shaking her gently. "Tired." Chi Chi protested. "I know you want to sleep but you can't right now, you need to stay awake, we're almost there." Gohan blasted into Super Sayain and flew faster.  
  
"Goten! Wait up!" Trunks called out. Goten slowed down for a minute until she and Trunks were head-to-head. Goten was now dry, cold, but dry. Flying was like a big blow-drier. Trunks looked at her from the corner of his eye, he wanted to say something to make her feel better, but what could he say? "I hope mom is going to be all right." Goten whispered. She was only 14 and she didn't even have a father, who would be cruel enough to take her mother too? Where would she end up?  
  
"Hey, don't worry, she is going to be great, she just had a little too much heat." Trunks said brightly. Goten nodded, but she didn't feel like everything was going to be great, not even ok, everything was going to be horrible and she knew it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and yes even the flame one. I appreciate everyone's opinion. So tell me yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, and to relieve the tension of a cliff-hanger, I have a special joke for you...  
  
This guy goes up to a bar located at the top of the Empire State  
  
Building in New York. It looks like a nice place and he takes a  
  
seat at the bar next to another guy.  
  
"This is a nice place, I've never been here", the first guy says.  
  
"Oh really?", the other replies, "it's also a very special bar".  
  
"Why is that?", the first guy asks.  
  
"Well, you see that painting on the far wall? That's an original  
  
Van Gogh, and this stool I'm sitting on was on the Titanic."  
  
"Gee, that's amazing!", the first guy says.  
  
"Not only that, but you see that window over there, fourth from  
  
the right? Well, the wind does strange things outside that  
  
window. If you jump out you'll fall about 50 feet before the wind  
  
catches you and you're pushed back up."  
  
"No way, that's impossible", the first guy replies.  
  
"Not at all, take a look", the other man replies and walks over  
  
to the window, followed closely by the first man.  
  
He opens the window, climbs over the sill and falls out. He drops  
  
10...20...30...40...50 feet, comes to a stop, and whoosh! He comes  
  
right back up and sails back through the window.  
  
"See, it's fun. You should try it", he says.  
  
"Try it, I don't even believe I saw it!", the first man shouts.  
  
"It's easy. Watch, I'll do it again". And with that, he falls out the  
  
window again. He drops 10...20...30...40...50 feet, comes to a stop,  
  
and whoosh! He comes right back up and sails back through the window.  
  
"Give it a try, it's a blast", he says.  
  
"Well, what the heck, I'll give it a try", the first man says and  
  
proceeds to fall out the window. He falls  
  
10...20...30...40...50...60...70...80...90..100 feet and splat! He  
  
ends up as road pizza on the sidewalk.  
  
After watching the first man fall to his death, the other guy  
  
casually closes the window and heads back to the bar and orders  
  
another drink. The bartender arrives with the drink and the man at the bar says,  
  
"You know Vegeta, you're a real jerk when you're drunk".  
  
Heehee...funny!!!!! 


	4. Don't Leave Me!

Just A Girl Chapter3: Don't Leave Me!!! *************************************************************  
  
"Trunks, why are you standing outside?" Bulma walked up to the hospital to find her son waiting outside.  
  
"No shirt, no shoes, no service." Trunks said. He had taken off too quickly and didn't grab a shirt or even a pair of shoes.  
  
"How did Gohan get inside?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Gohan was carrying Chi Chi, and she was screaming, so the doctors said it was ok because they didn't want to deal with it. And Goten was wearing shorts and a shirt." Trunks explained.  
  
"Well, go home quickly and get some clothes on, Vegeta, I need you to stay with Gohan and Goten, try to be nice." Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye and glared him down. Vegeta just shrugged, today was NOT his day.  
  
"Let's go!" she ran up to the front desk and asked for Chi Chi Son.  
  
"Room 495, fourth floor, fifth door on the left." The attendant said without looking up, she didn't even need to look it up on the computer; Chi Chi was making such a scene everyone in the hospital knew where she was. Chi Chi quieted down when they threatened to sedate her and have her committed. Gohan was furious; he actually almost punched the doctor.  
  
"Thank-you." Bulma said as she headed to the elevator. Vegeta just shot the evil eye to everyone he passed.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma called out as she walked up. Gohan looked up and smile weakly.  
  
"They told us to wait outside, Goten is in the bathroom, she isn't feeling very well, and I think all of it made her sick." Gohan said.  
  
"They'll let me in, I have credentials, but why don't you go on home and get some rest, Goten can stay the night at our house." Bulma smiled and went into the hospital room calling over her shoulder, "When Goten comes out of the bathroom, make sure she gets to CC." and the door shut just as Goten walked out of the 'Ladies Room.' She looked at Vegeta, and then at Gohan, then she saw a tray of food.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled holding her stomach. She ran back into the bathroom and regurgitated the rest of the food that was in her stomach. Vegeta slammed into the bathroom, ignoring the protests, picked her up and flew out the window.  
  
"I can fly." Goten said quietly. Vegeta just looked at her and dropped her.  
  
***********That Night*****************************************  
  
Goten had finally fallen asleep, she was having trouble because she was so worried for her mother. And the dream she had didn't help matters either. In her dream she was smiling, but people around her were screaming and running, they all left her standing in the middle of the road.  
  
'Goten...Goten.' she heard her mother's voice call softly. Goten started running towards the sound when Gohan ran up next to her. They both were running and running, Goten wanted to stop running but she couldn't, they just kept running when Gohan fell. He had fallen face first and wouldn't move, she wanted to stop running and see if he was all right, but she couldn't.  
  
'Stop! Please stop!' she called out, but she just kept running.  
  
'Goten! Come home Goten. Dinner is ready. Goten!' there were two voices now, she recognized her mother's, but the deeper one was foreign to her.  
  
'Where are you?' she called out. 'Please, I don't know where you are.' She just kept running and running.  
  
'Here, we're here.' Chi Chi called out to her. Goten could see them, Chi Chi, Gohan, and even Goku. They all smiled and waved.  
  
'I see you.' She grinned, but she continued running. She was running to them, but no matter how fast she ran they never got any closer. Then Goku started floating up, she wanted to fly up to him, but she could only run. He just kept floating until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
'Daddy! Please don't leave me again!' she cried out, but he didn't come back down.  
  
'Goten! Goten honey!' Chi Chi called her again.  
  
'Mom! Help me!' she called out and reached her arms out to her.  
  
"I love you honey." Chi Chi smiled and she too floated up after Goku.  
  
'Mom! Come back! You can't go! I need you!" Goten was now crying because she wanted to get to her family and she tried, but she could only run, she was just so tired, but she kept running.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Chi Chi smiled down at her but she continued up.  
  
"Mom!" Goten shouted as she woke up. She was sweating really badly, her stomach hurt from all the throwing up that she had done, and she was getting a killer headache.  
  
"I'm hungry." She half mumbled half whined as her stomach growled. She knew there would be food in the fridge, but as hungry as she was she was homesick too, she just wanted to be home. Goten was still wearing Vegeta's shirt, a bathing suit, and probably Vegeta's swimming trunks too. She needed a shower and some food. More importantly she needed maximum strength Tylenol and some home-cooked food. Goten knew if she flew home there would be leftovers in the fridge, considering Chi Chi still made enough for herself, Goten, Gohan, and Goku. Every time Chi Chi sat down she would laugh when she realized how much food she cooked. Goten's stomach decided for her as she opened the window and started for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Bulma?" a nurse asked into the quiet waiting room.  
  
"Here." Bulma said as she stood. "How is she doing?" she asked in concern.  
  
"I'm afraid she isn't too good." The nurse frowned. "We ran a few tests on her, and it seems that she has a rare form of cancer."  
  
"Cancer?" Bulma said the word like it was a snake on her tongue. "Well, can't you give her chemotherapy?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"There are two options, one is we can give her drugs that will hold the cancer off, but it won't cure it, there is no telling how long she would survive this, not to mention it is a very painful situation." The nurse explained in a soft, but firm voice.  
  
"And the other option..." Bulma pressed, she hoped it was better than the first.  
  
"The second option would be we give her a few very strong pain killers, send her to hospice and wait it out." The nurse knew these were tough decisions, the first one was cruel, and the second one was unthinkable, but she had no choice, it was her job.  
  
"Hospice...wait it out..." Bulma couldn't say anything else, what was she going to tell Gohan, and Goten? Gohan had lost his dad a few times, Goten never really knew her dad, and their mom was all those two had left to raise them.  
  
"I suggest you talk it over with the family, it is very hard to let someone go like this, but you must think of her comfort. I've seen this type of thing many times, and I'm terribly sorry Miss." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. This was the part of the job no one liked. No matter how many times you've done it, it doesn't get an easier.  
  
"Thank-you." Bulma called out, only half aware she had. She felt like a sleeping dolphin, dolphins don't really sleep, one side of their brain rests while the other concentrates on sleeping, only half of her brain was working, the other side was numb.  
  
'Death is like a cut, a very deep cut. First, you feel the sting, then it goes numb as it heals, it takes a long time, and if the cut is deep enough, it never fully heels, it will forever remain sore, and you are left with a scar. And saying an old wound heals fast is like saying an old dog does learn new tricks, it just doesn't happen.'  
  
**********************************************At CC**********************************************************  
  
"Goten?" Trunks called as he started searching around, he had wanted to ask her if she wanted to spar, but she wasn't there.  
  
"I'm home." He heard his mother call weakly as she walked in the door and sank into a chair.  
  
"Mom, did Goten go with you to the hospital?" he called down.  
  
"No honey, hey, could you tell her to come down here, I need to talk with her." Bulma knew she couldn't keep it a secret, but she just couldn't even try and think of what she was going to say. 'The sooner, the better...I hope.' Bulma thought wearily.  
  
"Goten isn't here, I can't find her anywhere." Trunks walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass.  
  
"Pour me a cup of coffee please?" Bulma needed a lot more than coffee. Maybe a lobotomy would work...on the other hand, maybe not.  
  
"Sure, she probably went home, or to the hospital." Trunks shrugged it off, but he had a bad feeling, and the way his mom was acting wasn't helping. "Would you like sugar or anything?" he asked.  
  
"No." Bulma grabbed the cup and drank the whole cup in three swallows. "Get your father, we're all going to the Son home, and call Gohan too." Bulma got up and drank another cup of coffee, this time in two huge gulps.  
  
"Ok." Trunks looked at his mom in concern for a moment, then headed for the GR. He would call Gohan when they got to Goten's house.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks knocked on the GR. He was about to open it when Vegeta swung the door open.  
  
"We..." Trunks started. "I know." Vegeta said and walked passed him.  
  
'How does he do that?' Trunks thought. He just shrugged and followed his father into the kitchen where Bulma was finishing off the pot of coffee.  
  
"Hey." She called out when Vegeta grabbed her and flew off. She snuggled closer, and to her delight Vegeta didn't protest, Bulma knew that Vegeta must know something.  
  
'It's got to be a sayain thing.' She thought and shook her head.  
  
****But if it was a sayain thing...what about all those other sayains?***  
  
"Chi Chi." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked looking around.  
  
"It's me, it's time to go." Goku smiled down on her.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi smiled, she couldn't do anything, she wanted to reach up and hug him, but she was in so much pain.  
  
"It's time, you must come with me." Goku took her hand, suddenly all the pain was gone.  
  
"Oh Goku!" Chi Chi cried and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"But, I need to say goodbye, I can't just leave them here." Chi Chi said softly.  
  
"Gohan is ok, he is happy with Videl, and you were right all along, you are going to be a grandmother." Goku smiled down at her.  
  
"But Goten, she's only fourteen, she'll be all alone." Chi Chi protested, she wanted so badly to be in this state of bliss with Goku, but she would be willing to go back and take care of Goten like she was supposed to.  
  
"Goten will be fine, you taught her so much all ready, she won't be alone, she will be with Trunks." Goku assured and he led her outside the hospital.  
  
"Wait." Chi Chi pulled away. "Nurse, my daughter, will you please give this to her?" Chi Chi asked  
  
"Miss. Son, you aren't supposed to be out of bed." The nurse protested, but she still took the package from Chi Chi.  
  
"It's ok, please give it to her, and tell them both that I love them so much and that I couldn't be any more proud of them." Chi Chi smiled at the nurse and took Goku's hand.  
  
"But..." the nurse started to argue again when they both lifted up into the sky. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Goten." Trunks called out as he raced into her kitchen.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten ran down the stairs and grinned at him.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" he asked.  
  
"I have this really good feeling, I was just on my way to the hospital." Goten said as she grabbed her shoes.  
  
"I'll go with you." Trunks followed her outside. *****************************************************meanwhile************** *********************************  
  
"Vegeta! You're going the wrong way!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Quiet woman, that girl is on her way to the hospital." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't sense ki." Bulma snapped and crossed her arms. She was getting uncomfortable, Vegeta was holding her by her arms and they were getting tired. Sensing her discomfort Vegeta turned her around to face him and held onto her waist.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma smiled.  
  
'I just hope we can get there in time.' Bulma frowned and leaned closer to Vegeta. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
I know...cliffhanger...but all the more to sweeten the deal!!! Review for a chapter...very simple...yet ingenious...and it was all me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *starts choking* 


	5. One Brat, Two Brats, Three Brats, and a ...

Just A Girl Chapter4: 1 brat, two brats, three brats, and a mate  
  
Note to animekid- Goku was talking about Pan...but Videl isn't pregnant just yet, she will be soon, but not yet. But this story isn't about Videl or Pan so I'm not going to put that in here.  
  
Note to disastergirl48- heehee...thanks so much for reading my stories...I'm glad you liked the drunk Chi Chi one...you're my new motivation to hurry up and update it!!!!! Thanks!!!! *************************************************************  
  
"Mom?" Goten called out as she entered the empty hospital room.  
  
"Maybe they moved her." Trunks suggested.  
  
"I'll check with the Nurses Station." Goten said and walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm looking for Miss. Son, she was in that room." Goten pointed to the room Trunks was walking out of.  
  
"Room 495?" the nurse asked. "Are you by any chance her daughter?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, did you move her?" Goten wondered.  
  
"Jeanan, this is the girl you were looking for." Her nurse called over her shoulder. She turned back to Goten, "You should talk to her honey." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank-you." Goten smiled and ran over to the dark haired nurse.  
  
"Look, I know this will sound strange to you, but I am telling the truth." The nurse looked at her, pleading her.  
  
"I was on my way to check on your mother, when her and this spiky-haired man walked out, she handed me this, told me to give it to you, and then, I know this will sound strange but they flew, and when I went up to her room, she was there, and, oh honey, I'm really sorry, but she was dead when I got to her room." The nurse handed Goten the small package and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Please, you mustn't tell this story to anyone else, they'll think I'm crazy." The nurse whispered and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked. He had listened in on what she was saying.  
  
"She left me." Goten looked at him and held up the small package. Inside it was her mother's wedding ring, Chi Chi refused to ever remove it, and now she had passed it onto Goten, who slipped it onto her right middle-finger.  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks said softly and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Why should you be? It's not like it was your fault." She said.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked and looked up.  
  
"I said that there is no reason for you to be sorry." Goten said and smiled at him.  
  
'Wow. She looks so sad, but that just makes her more beautiful. Wait...no...bad thoughts...bad thoughts!!!!' Trunks mentally kicked his own butt.  
  
'Heehee...Trunks looks so cute when he's confused!!! Wait...no!!! Trunks isn't supposed to be cute...must not look into big blue eyes...no...ahh so pretty...wait!...ugh!...must think about food...must think about food.' Goten concentrated really hard on big bowls of rice and soup and lots of other food.  
  
"Goten, Trunks!" Bulma yelled as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Shh, miss, this is a hospital, you must keep it down." A nurse whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Bulma whispered. 'Blow it out your ass witch.' She thought. Bulma was frantic, she didn't know where to turn, what to think, what to say, she felt so helpless, she was a genius, and she couldn't think, what do you say?  
  
[What do you say, at a moment like this, when you can't find the words, to tell it like it is, just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way, what do you say? Sometimes you got to listen to the silence, and give yourself a little time to think.]  
  
"Goten? Trunks?" She called again, forgetting the nurse's warning.  
  
"Bulma?" another voice walked down the hall. Another form made its way towards the rest.  
  
"Hey mom." Trunks said and looked at her. Bulma's heart stopped, she looked at them both and ran into the empty hospital room. The yellow walls had turned brown, the white bed sheets looked gray, the big window that had let the sun shine through earlier, was now small, and covered in dusty curtains. The flowers next to the bed had withered and they hung limp over the side of the vase. The room had a dense coldness to it, the air was thick and chilling. Bulma took one look around, shivered and ran out of the room. Earlier the room had looked so bright and warm, but now it was void of being, it was a shell, an empty box, just like a body down in the morgue.  
  
"Hello Goten." Gohan looked at his younger sister, Goten just looked off into space.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled as she stumbled out of the hospital room. She laid her forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"Brat, get Goten some of her belongings and bring them with." Vegeta ordered. He slipped an arm under Bulma's knees, and the other around her shoulders, lifting her with ease.  
  
"Second brat, follow me." He ordered Goten. Goten just shook her head.  
  
"Third brat, go home to your mate." He ordered Gohan. Gohan looked at him and blushed, he didn't know Vegeta knew that Gohan had been staying in Videl's apartment. He had wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
Vegeta flew into the air when they got outside, much to the astonishment of others, but he didn't care.  
  
"He's a stunt man, they were shooting a movie." Trunks explained as he too flew into the air. "We're all supported by wires." He lied and quickly flew away. *************************************************************  
  
Augh...it's so short...but I'm sorry...it's a lot harder to write than to read so gimme a break!!!!!!!!!!! It's also really easy to give reviews. (that's your cue) Oh and the stuff in the [brackets] are lyrics to the song, 'What Do You Say' by Reba McEntire. So they aint mine...and no one can sue...but why would they...unless they were really mean rude people... 


	6. Genius Mothers, Mean Brothers, Royal Fat...

Just A Girl Chapter6: Genius Mothers, Mean Brothers, Royal Fathers *************************************************************  
  
"I'm bored." Trunks said to himself and went down to the pool. He knew that if he and Goten put their heads together, they could come up with something fun to do. Fun for them, bad for others.  
  
"Goten!" he called out. But she either ignored him or didn't hear him. She continued swimming laps, back and forth with great speed and force. Her eyes were closed and she only focused on breathing, reaching the wall, and turning back around to do it again.  
  
"Oh well." He shrugged and took off his shirt. (an: *drools*) Slowly he waded into the pool and planted himself directly in front of Goten's path.  
  
'Wall.' She thought and turned around. 'That wall felt warm.' She thought as her feet connected with 'The Wall'.  
  
"Ow." Trunks doubled over as Goten's feet contacted his stomach.  
  
'Wait a minute.' She thought and surfaced.  
  
"Did you have to kick me?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry." She shrugged. He had gotten in her way. She just grinned at him sheepishly.  
  
"Psht." Trunks said and splashed water into her face.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled and tackled him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh they are just so cute." Bulma squealed.  
  
"Look Vegeta." Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her.  
  
"What?" he growled angrily. She had pulled him away from his training to come to this hotel all so they could leave Trunks and Goten all alone, which seemed like a stupid idea from the start, and now she was invading their privacy by watching them on the television.  
  
"It's working." She said happily.  
  
"Oh Chi Chi, you would be so happy." She added softly leaning in against Vegeta's shoulder. *************************************************************  
  
"Goten? Trunks?" Gohan knocked on the door for the fifth time.  
  
"Just go in." Videl urged.  
  
"Ok." Gohan shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"They're both in the pool, I'll check on them." Gohan said and walked down the hall.  
  
"Sure." Videl agreed. *************************************************************  
  
"Am not!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Are too." Trunks shouted.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Aughh!" They both yelled in surprise and Gohan got a mouth full of water.  
  
"Yuk." Gohan said and spit it out.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" Goten shouted. "Come on in." she invited.  
  
"No thanks, we just came to see if you were both still living and that you two didn't kill each other." Gohan grinned. 'They were all ready at each other's throats, just think, what will they be like at the end of a whole week?' He thought and shook his head.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Trunks asked and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Videl." Gohan said no noticing the look between Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I promised Bulma I would come over and check on you. I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled and turned around. *************************************************************  
  
"I sure hope this will work." Videl said as she typed words into Bulma's computer.  
  
"Hurry, once you finish we only have 30 seconds to get out of here." Gohan urged.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can; keep it down so I can concentrate." Videl whispered.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan whispered back.  
  
"Done, let's get out of here while we still can." Videl said as she pushed a button on the keyboard.  
  
"Right." Gohan agreed and picked her up.  
  
"I can fly." She said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know, but can you get out of here in 30 seconds." He asked and took off, fast.  
  
"Noo-oo-oo-o." She cried as Gohan raced down the hallways. *************************************************************  
  
"Hey!" Goten shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks wondered, the windows around the pool were now covered with thick steel.  
  
"The house is going to eat us alive." Goten shouted and ran out of the pool and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Somebody watched 'House on Haunted Hill' one too many times." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"We're locked in!" Goten's voice carried down the hall.  
  
"Goten, calm down, it will be okay." Trunks said slowly.  
  
"We have plenty of food, and its not like we needed to go anywhere, when mom gets home she'll open it all back up." Trunks said and shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal.  
  
"O-okay." Goten said and calmed down.  
  
"There must be a problem with mom's computer, she'll know how to fix it." Trunks assured one more time. *************************************************************  
  
"Yes!" Bulma cheered.  
  
"I am a genius." She said.  
  
"Ok, now it's your turn." She said and looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta just rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Vegeta..." She warned and raised her eyebrow. He looked at her and flew out the window. *************************************************************  
  
They were so close, Goten could feel his breath on her lips. Trunks noted the warmth that emitted from her shoulders under his palms. He had finally realized that Goten wasn't wearing her usual shirt and shorts, only a bathing suit. But oh, how beautiful she was. And Goten's eyes were working their way over Trunks' chest, it swelled up when he breathed in, and fell back into position when he exhaled. She had never noticed just how fine his muscles were, how soft his skin looked, his arms were stretched towards her and his hands rested on her shoulders.  
  
Trunks had finally forced his eyes away from her lips, but his thoughts still lingered on how sweet they would feel. He wanted to so bad, and he tried to stop, but he couldn't, he was pulling himself away, but she still kept getting closer and closer.  
  
Goten's eyes widened, he was getting closer, she was petrified, petrified by the fact that she couldn't shove him away, he just kept getting closer, but she was frozen with the fact that she wanted it, she liked the closeness, she was pulling herself closer.  
  
But Goten and Trunks weren't the only ones that knew about the kiss... *************************************************************  
  
Heehee, another 'wall', like father like son. Anyways this chappie is longer than the other two so be happy and review cause it makes me happy so when I'm happy I write more. Then we all can be happy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok that sounds really weird. But just review!!!!! It really aint that hard.  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
V V V V V V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Review!!! 


	7. Stopping

Just A Girl Chapter7: Stopping *************************************************************  
  
"Did it work?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No." Vegeta said and shook his head. "Just watch." He said before she could yell at him.  
  
"Ok." She agreed and turned on the security tapes. *************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~Six Weeks Later....  
  
Goten never had any dreams anymore. At least she never remembered them, they never tortured her, they never woke her in the middle of the night gasping for breathe. Instead Goten woke up early and watched the sun rise. She would get dressed and start running. She would run and run and run, but she would stop.  
  
Her breath would slow, her heart would pump at a normal rate, her muscles would ease, and her brain would relax, taking in the colors of the sunrise, the sound of the birds, and the fresh sent of the morning.  
  
She loved the mornings, the new day; the world looked so clean and fresh in the beginning of the day. *************************************************************  
  
Trunks would wake up to the sun spilling into his bed. He would cover his eyes, and throw off his blankets. He would sit up, stretch, and wonder what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Trunks, you're going to be late." Bulma would yell and he would have no choice but to get up and go to school. *************************************************************  
  
They both were sophomores in the same high school, different classes, different teachers, different schedules, and different friends. Trunks took advanced classes and Goten was more into her Gym class. They didn't even eat lunch at the same hour, so they never had to worry about passing each other in the hallway and having those awkward moments of silence.  
  
They both still lived in the same house, they both said, "Fine." When Bulma asked them about school. They always smiled at each other at dinner time and were extra polite when asking for something.  
  
Every night, when Goten pulled the blankets up close, she could feel Trunks' arms wrap around her, and when Trunks put on a warm shirt straight from the dryer, he would remember how soft her skin was when she pressed against him.  
  
But Trunks was back to the regular routine, his new girlfriend was Kamiki. A short girl with brown hair and olive green eyes. She was very pretty, and smart, but she wanted to be a teacher, she wanted to live in a white house with a bird fountain, she wanted plain white bed sheets, she wanted to serve sour lemonade to the neighborhood kids and bring cookies to her class.  
  
Goten had actually gone on a date with the guy, but he had been late, pulled up and honked the horn, then took her to the 'make-out spot'. On first dates you usually go to a movie, or McDonalds, not try to shove your tongue down her throat while she is still trying to remember your name. It's a major No No!!  
  
They were regular teenagers that listened to loud music and fought with a sayain prince every night for their 'exercise'. That was pretty normal right? They thought so.  
  
They never mentioned the kiss, they only blushed in the shower when the pressure felt like needles against their skin as they imagined what could have happened. *************************************************************  
  
Yes, it is now 6 weeks later. I know you are all mad at me for what I've done...but just wait before you flame me!! Wait until I upload the epilogue, then you can scream at me all you like. Unfortunately I must bring this story to a close, so the next time I upload...will be the last. Thank-you for reading and especially for your beautiful reviews. Now...as a last favor to me...review and tell me if you want an epilogue or not...otherwise this will have to be the last chapter...all I need is a few demanding...and yes you can send more than one I will count it. 


	8. Epilogue

Just A Girl Epilogue *************************************************************  
  
"Daddy, where are babies from?" A little girl with short blue hair and black eyes asked tugging on her father's sleeve.  
  
"Oh." Was all Trunks managed to say.  
  
"Please, just go ask your mother." He said and dismissed her.  
  
"Mommy?" The little girl called out for her mother.  
  
"Hey dad, when is grandpa Vegeta getting here?" An older boy, about 11 ask. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Trunks! What are you teaching our daughter?" Goten yelled as she walked out of the house with the little girl on her hip.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks swore.  
  
"Grandpa!" The little girl yelled when Vegeta landed next to Goten.  
  
"Hey kid." He said gruffly.  
  
"Uppy! Uppy!." She insisted.  
  
Vegeta picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, she giggled and started braiding his hair.  
  
"Hey! Didn't I say that if you did it again then there will be no more rides?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"But I'm so good at it, mommy said so! She also said you liked to have your hair braided." The little girl insisted.  
  
Vegeta turned and glared at Goten.  
  
"It was Trunks." She insisted and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey! No!" He insisted.  
  
"Grandpa! Watch!" The little boy said and fired a ki blast...which ended up going straight at the house.  
  
"No!" Goten and Trunks shouted at the same time and ran for it.  
  
"I'm proud of you." Vegeta said and smiled at the boys progress, and bad aim...let's face it...it was hilarious!  
  
But the ki blast never made it to the house.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo." Goten grinned.  
  
"Uncle Piccolo!" The children yelled at the same time.  
  
"It's no fair. She gets a ride and I don't!" The little boy pouted.  
  
"Can I have one?" he asked and looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"Alright." Piccolo agreed when he saw Vegeta was doing the exact same thing.  
  
"Goku! You are getting way too big for that sort of thing, you don't want to hurt Piccolo, do you?" Goten asked.  
  
"No." The boy grumbled.  
  
"It's okay." Piccolo insisted, "I am not old and feeble." He growled.  
  
"You all will be late if you don't get a move on." Goten warned.  
  
"Hold on." Vegeta warned and blast off as the little girl squealed.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo said and he followed Vegeta.  
  
"I can't believe we talked Vegeta and Piccolo to take the kids to the new Amusement Park." Goten said and shook her head.  
  
"Well, they're gone, and we're alone..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
Goten looked up at him and looped her arms around his neck, he smiled down at him, and they kissed. It still felt the same as that summer night in his mother's kitchen. *************************************************************  
  
Alright, now if you want to flame me, you can! So this is the end, and goodbye, but don't worry I've been thinking of starting a whole new fic about Vegeta and Bulma, it's a song fic but it will take a few more weeks, cause I'm a slow worker and I have horrible writer's block and school to worry about. And you guys probably don't care anyways.  
  
The End 


End file.
